Los sentimientos de Jacob
by Multifruta
Summary: New moon desde el punto de vista de Jake, desde el momento en que Bella lo visita. Si quieren meterse en su mente lean este fic. ;
1. 1 Sorpresa

DISCLAIMER 

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y la historia propiamente tal es creacion de **Stephanie Meyer. **_

**Hola, Comienzo a escribir New Moon desde el punto de vista de Jacob Black. Me metere en su mente desde el momento en que Bella llega a su casa. Espero que les guste. Dejen Reviews ;) Y pronto subo otro capitulo. _CARO._**

_**----**_

**_Prefacio._**

_El amor, como el fuego, no puede subsistir sin un movimiento continuo; deja de vivir en cuanto deja de esperar o temer. _

--- Francois, Duque de La Rochefoucauld

**Sorpresa.**

Trabajar en mi auto siempre me apasionaba durante los últimos meses, pero ese día me sentía extrañamente solo. Mi padre, Billy, no asomaba nariz por el garaje, su silla de ruedas no daba para eso. El trabajo en mi clásico Volkswagen me estaba medio frustrando, aunque ya casi estaba terminado. ¿Dónde estarán Embry y Quil para que me echen una mano?

De repente sentí un familiar ruido afuera. ¿Será Charlie que viene a ver a Billy?- me pregunté. No, definitivamente ese no sonaba como su auto de policía, era algo más fuerte. Decidí ir a asomarme por la ventana para ver de qué se trataba. Tenía una vaga intuición de haber escuchado ese ruido antes… ¿La vieja camioneta? Imposible, murmure para mis adentros, pero estaba en lo correcto, lo comprobé al mirar al exterior.

Salí por la puerta delantera y caminé unos cuantos metros.

-¡Bella! Exclamé. No pude evitar sentir alegría y una gran sonrisa atravesó mi rostro.

Bella estaba cambiada, sin duda. Su rostro parecía medio vacío y parecía como si no hubiese esbozado una sonrisa hacía mucho tiempo. Recordé lo que me había dicho mi padre el día en que se fueron los Cullen, Bella se había extraviado en el bosque, por su culpa y Charlie había comentado que desde ese día era como si estuviera muerta en vida. Pero eso ya no importaba, ella estaba feliz de verme, al igual que yo a ella.

-¡Hola, Jacob! – Su voz expresaba entusiasmo y parecía sorprendida. Di unos cuantos pasos más hacia ella y me detuve, era tan pequeña y se veía tan frágil. Me miró con asombro inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza. La lluvia corría por su rostro.

-¡Has vuelto a crecer!- comentó aún asombrada. Me sentía tan feliz de verla que no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que me dedicaba una palabra. Bella me agradaba muchísimo.

-Uno noventa- proclamé orgullosamente y con una grata satisfacción.

-¿Es que no vas a parar nunca? Te has puesto enorme.- Su rostro expresaba que aun no se lo podía creer. Vamos, no es para tanto- Pensé. ¿O si? La verdad nunca me había preocupado demasiado en mi aspecto, auque era verdad que yo había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto… En su baile de graduación.

-La verdad es que estoy hecho un espárrago- admití con una mueca. La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad y ya estábamos bastante mojados.- ¡Entra!-La invité. Te estas poniendo perdida.

Caminamos hacia mi casa, el pelo me molestaba cuando estaba mojado así que me hice una coleta.

-Hola, papá- llamé al pasar por la puerta. Había mucho viento asíque sostuve la puerta con mi mano mientras Bella se asomaba y entraba. Mira quien se ha pasado por aquí- Dije, feliz.

Mi padre se acerco en su silla de ruedas y se puso frente a Bella.

-¡Vaya, pero esto que es! Cuanto me alegro de verte, Bella. La saludó y le dio un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Inquirió papá. Yo también quería saber esa respuesta, aunque por el motivo que fuera, estaría feliz de todos modos. ¿Todo va bien con Charlie?- Quiso saber.

-Si, fenomenal. Solo quería pasar a saludar a Jacob.-dijo y se me soltó otra sonrisa cuando pronunció esas palabras.-Hacia mucho que no lo veía- Concluyó Bella. Y vaya que yo tenía ganas de verla, noté que mi rostro no había dejado de sonreír desde que había oído el motor de la camioneta.

-¿Podrás quedarte a cenar?- Preguntó Billy tan entusiasmado como yo.

-No, he de hacer la cena para Charlie, ya sabes.- contestó.

-Puedo llamarle- sugirió papá-. El siempre está invitado.-insistió.

-No es que no nos vayamos a volver a ver. Te prometo que estaré pronto de vuelta, tanto que terminarás harto de mi.- prometió Bella. ¿Es que pensaba venir a menudo? La idea me gustó, muchísimo.

-Vale, quizás la próxima vez- contestó papá riendo.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunté. Y me revente la cabeza pensando en que podría entretenerla.

-Lo que quieras. ¿Qué hacías antes de que te interrumpiera?- me preguntó.

-Me dirigía justo ahora a trabajar en mi coche, pero podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa…

-¡No, eso es perfecto!- interrumpió-. Me encantaría ver tu coche. – Esa respuesta me sorprendió.

-De acuerdo- contesté con inseguridad-. Está allí afuera, atrás, en el garaje.

Bella sonrió y enseguida saludo a papá con la mano.

-Luego te veo- le dijo.

La conducí por el camino al garaje y finalmente llegamos a donde se hallaba mi coche.

-¿Qué clase de Volkswagen es éste?- me preguntó.

-Es un viejo Golf de 1986, un clásico. –comenté triunfal.

-¿Y como van los arreglos?- Quiso saber Bella.

-Está casi terminado. Mi padre mantuvo su promesa de la primavera pasada.- Comenté, refiriéndome al extraño trato que había hecho con él en el baile de graduación de Bella.

Debía decirle a Bella que se alejara del vampiro, a cambio de las piezas de mi coche y algo de dinero. _Te estaremos vigilando_- recordé.

-Ah- contestó con algo de incomodidad.

-Jacob, ¿sabes algo de motos?- me preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Me extrañó la pregunta. Me encogí de hombros.

-Algo. Mi amigo Embry tiene una porquería de moto; a veces trabajamos juntos en ella. ¿Por qué? –le pregunté.

-Bien…-dudó.- Hace poco adquirí un par de motos y no están en muy buenas condiciones. Me preguntaba si serias capaz de ponerlas en marcha.

-Guay- sonreí, me gustaban los desafíos y aun más si estos consideraban pasar más tiempo con Bella, además tenía ganas de trabajar en algo más que no fuera mi coche- Les echaré una ojeada.-continué.

Levantó un dedo, en señal de advertencia, o algo así.

-La cosa es- explicó- Que a Charlie no le gustan las motos. Francamente, le daría un ataque si se entera de esto. Así que no se lo puedes decir a Billy- me pidió. Esa no era una tarea muy difícil de cumplir.

-De acuerdo, vale.-. Me hago cargo.- prometí.

-Te pagaré- continuó. Eso no me gustó, yo de veras quería ayudarla, sin nada a cambio.

-No. –dije tajante. Quiero ayudarte. No admitiré que me pagues.

-Bien… ¿Y que tal si hacemos un trato?- sugirió. Yo solamente necesito una moto, y también me hará falta recibir lecciones ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? Podría darte la otra moto a cambio de que me enseñes.

Esa me pareció una buena idea.

-Ge-nial- dije entusiasmado.

-Espera un minuto ¿tienes ya la edad legal? ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?

-Te lo perdiste- dije como si estuviera resentido, bromeando- Tengo ya dieciséis.

-No es que la edad te lo haya impedido antes- murmuró- Siento lo de tu cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes por eso. También yo olvidé el tuyo. ¿Cuántos has cumplido, cuarenta? – bromee

-Cerca.- contestó siguiéndome el juego.

-Podríamos hacer una fiesta compartida para celébralo. Sugerí.

-Suena como una cita.-concluyó. Esas palabras sonaron mucho mejor, me entusiasmé de verdad.

-Quizás cuando terminemos las motos, que serán una especie de autorregalo- añadió

-Trato hecho. ¿Cuándo me las traerás?

-Las tengo en mi coche- dijo algo avergonzada. Mientras antes empezáramos, mejor.- Pensé

-Genial- contesté.

-¿Las verá Billy si las traemos aquí?- me preguntó algo preocupada.

Le guiñé el ojo para calmarla.

-Seremos astutos.- comenté.

Nos acercamos a la camioneta, escondidos de la mirada de papá, pegados a los árboles. Saqué rápidamente las motos de la parte trasera del vehiculo. Bella me miro con una leve admiración.

-No están tan mal- comenté mientras las empujaba bajo los árboles-. Esta de aquí tal vez llegue a valer algo cuando acabe con ella. Es una Harley Sprint.- concluí.

-Ésa entonces para ti- me ofreció.

-¿Estás segura? – le pregunté.

-Totalmente.- contestó. Me gustaban las motos, me atraía la velocidad, asíque me hacia feliz que me la haya dado.

-Esta otra, sin embargo, va a costar algo de pasta- advertí mientras observaba lo oxidada que estaba.- Tendremos que ahorrar para comprar algunos componentes primero.

-Nosotros, no- rectificó. – Compraré todo lo necesario si tú haces esto sin cobrar.

-No lo sé…- murmuré. No estaba seguro de dejarla cubrir todos los gastos.

-Tengo algún dinero ahorrado. Ya sabes, mi fondo para la universidad.

Asentí. Me pareció bien, aunque aún dudaba. Era mejor si no teníamos que perder tiempo ahorrando dinero. Estar con Bella me hacía muy feliz.


	2. 2 Amigos

**Subiendo El segundo Capitulo, aquí llegan los amigos de Jacob :) No cambié el titulo del libro porque me pareció el más apropiado.**

**Bueno ojala les guste ;) CARO.  READ&REVIEW**

**Amigos.**

Colocamos las motos en el viejo cobertizo. Estábamos a salvo de ser descubiertos por papá.

Me acomodé y comencé a desmontar las piezas de la moto que sería de Bella, la roja. Le abrí la puerta del Golf a Bella para que se sentara en él, en vez de en el suelo. Mientras yo trabajaba no deje de abrir la boca, pero ella no pareció aburrirse.

-Supongo que el instituto en la reserva debe ser aun más aburrido que el tuyo, aunque me la paso bien con algunos amigos.-Le conté. ¿Sabes? El otro día me echaron de clases por reírme tanto, Billy no estaba muy contento que digamos, pero no fue nada grave. Creo que se los debo en mayor parte a Quil y a Embry, mis mejores amigos.

-¿Quil y Embry?-me interrumpió.- Son nombres bastante raros- comentó. Reí entre dientes ante la acusación.

-Quil es el nombre de una prenda usada y creo que Embry consiguió su nombre de una estrella de culebrón. Pero no se les puede decir nada. Se lo toman mal si mencionas el tema, ¡y se te echan encima después! – le advertí aún riendo.

-Buenos amigos, entonces- juzgo enarcando una ceja.

-No, si que lo son- clarifiqué. Solo que no te metas con sus nombres.

-¿Jacob?- escuché la voz de Quil llamarme.

-¿Ese es Billy? –Preguntó Bella.

-No- me sonrojé un poco. – Mienta al diablo-mascullé-, y el diablo aparecerá.

-¿Jake? ¿Estás ahí?- continuó Embry.

-¡Si!- grité y luego di un suspiro.

Enseguida aparecieron Quil y Embry por la entrada al garaje. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien más allí. Embry nos miró rápidamente a mí y a Bella, y Quil observaba a Bella embobado con una sonrisa.

-Hola, chicos- saludé sin ánimo. A pesar de que hace un rato quería que me ayudaran con mi coche, en ese momento no me atraía mucho el hecho de que estuvieran ahí.

-Hola, Jake- me contestó Quil que aun no dejaba de mirar a Bella.

-Hola a todos.- saludó Bella.

-Quil, Embry, les presento a mi amiga, Bella.

Quil y Embry estaban disfrutando ese momento, lo supe cuando se miraron entre ellos y rieron ante lo que yo había dicho.

-La hija de Charlie, ¿no?- Preguntó Quil mientras le tendía la mano a Bella.

-Cierto- contestó Bella estrechándole la mano.

-Yo soy Quil Ateara- se presentó y luego le soltó la mano.

-Encantada de conocerte, Quil.- le dijo Bella.

-Hola, Bella. Soy Embry, Embry Call, aunque imagino que ya lo suponías- Embry sonrió y rápidamente le estrechó la mano también.

Bella asintió.

-Encantada de conocerte, también.- concluyó Bella. Me pregunté si se sentía demasiado incomoda ahí.

-Y bien, ¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?- preguntó Quil todavía mirando a Bella. Eso ya parecía acoso.

-Bella y yo vamos a reparar estas motos.- Les dije- Se acercaron a la moto que tenía en frente a mi y comenzaron a examinarla. No me dí cuenta de que Bella no estaba entendiendo nada. Luego de un rato, ella se paró del asiento del Golf y suspiró.

La miré pidiéndole disculpas.

-¿Te estamos aburriendo, ¿no?

-Que va- parecía decirlo sinceramente.-Lo que pasa es que tengo que hacerle la cena a Charlie.

-Oh… Bien, terminaré de desmontar las piezas esta noche y averiguaré qué más necesito para poder reconstruirlas. ¿Cuándo quieres que volvamos a trabajar en ellas de nuevo?- le pregunté.

-¿Puedo volver mañana?

Quil le dio un codazo a Embry, mofándose. Intercambiaron muecas.

Sonreí al escuchar su pregunta.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamé.

-Podemos ir a comprar los componentes si haces una lista- sugirió.

-Todavía no estoy seguro de que te vaya a dejar pagarlo todo- aclaré. Me molestaba un poco hacerla gastar su dinero.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada de nada. Yo pondré los fondos para esto. Tú solo tienes que aportar el trabajo y la maña.

Embry miró a Quil con los ojos en blanco.

-No me parece bien- sacudí la cabeza.

-Jake, si las llevo a un mecánico, ¿Cuánto me costaría?- señaló.

-Vale- Sonreí. Al fin y al cabo, eso era cierto.

-Y eso sin mencionar las lecciones para aprender a montar- añadió.

Quil le sonrió ampliamente a Embry y le susurró: _Woo, Jacob ya es todo un galán._- riendo entre dientes, golpee a Quil en la nuca.

-Ya está bien, lárguense- mascullé.

-No, de verdad, tengo que irme- protestó Bella encaminándose a la puerta.- Te veré mañana, Jacob- Se despidió y atravesó el umbral.

-¡Uauuuuu…!- aullaron Quil y Embry.

-Vaya, si que son molestos. – les dije. Y los golpee en el hombro.

-Ouch, Jacob no te pongas agresivo por una chica- rió Quil.

-Como a alguno de vosotros se le ocurra poner el pie por estos lares mañana… tendrán algo más que un moretón en el hombro. -los amenacé.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso Jake, te dejaremos tiempo a solas con _tu_ _chica_- siguió mofándose Embry.

Luego de unas cuantas risas y golpes más, Quil y Embry finalmente se largaron para felicidad mía, a pesar de que eran mis mejor amigos, a veces resultaban ser bastante irritantes. Seguí mi labor en las motos y comencé a anotar todas las piezas que faltaban en un papel. Antes de salir del garaje, tapé las motos con una sabana y luego entré a casa.

-¿Qué tal te la has pasado?- Me preguntó Billy mientras cenábamos.

-Excelente- admití.- Bueno… excelente al menos hasta que llegaron Quil y Embry- reí entre dientes.

-Que bueno que Bella venga a visitarte, Charlie no podría estar más feliz.-comentó.

Asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de algún modo yo había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a Bella después de meses de miseria. Miseria que yo todavía no comprendía completamente. Edward la había dejado y desde ese momento ella había dejado de ser

la misma, pero conmigo ella parecía revivir, o algo parecido. Me dormí teniendo este pensamiento, feliz.

Desperté emocionado por nuestra nueva reunión. Mientras desayunaba con Billy sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- contesté al primer _ring_.

-Hola Jacob, Soy Charlie. Te llamaba para avisar que Bella va en camino. Y sabes… no la había visto tan entusiasmada…hacía meses. Me hace muy feliz que siga con su vida.

-No te preocupes Charlie, yo también disfruto pasando tiempo con ella.

-Bien chico, ¿Me podrías pasar con Billy? Me gustaría que viniera a ver el partido, ha sido idea de Bella.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Charlie. – Le pasé el teléfono a papá.

En unos minutos tomé el paraguas y salí corriendo al ver que Bella estaba afuera. Todavía estaba dentro de su camioneta, asíque me asome por arriba de su puerta media abierta.

-Ha llamado Charlie diciendo que estabas en camino- le explique.

Bella sonrió.

-Hola, Jacob.

-Buena idea, hacer que invitaran a Billy.

Le levante la mano para que me chocara los cinco, pero tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo por alcanzarla, me reí. La encaminé a casa, y le mostré mi habitación mientras esperábamos que Harry viniera a recoger a Billy.

-Bueno, ¿y a donde vamos, señor Buena Pieza?-inquirió Bella tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Billy.

Saque la lista de componentes que nos faltaban de mi bolsillo y la examiné.

-Empezaremos primero por el vertedero, a ver si tenemos suerte. Esto puede ser un poco caro-le advertí- Esas motos can a necesitar un montón de piezas antes de que podamos ponerlas en marcha otra vez.

A Bella no pareció importarle.

-Estoy hablando quizás más de cien dólares.- le señalé.

Bella saco una chequera de su bolsillo, se abanicó con ella y me hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

-Creo que nos alcanzará.- admití.

Nos subimos a su camioneta, y mientras íbamos de camino al vertedero, noté un agujero en el salpicadero.

-¿Se te rompió el estéreo?- le pregunté.

-Así es- contestó con una mueca.

Hurgué en la cavidad, estaban todos los cables arrancados.

-¿Quién se lo llevo? Ha hecho un buen destrozo…

-Fui yo- admitió. Me reí.

-Pues quizá sea mejor que no toques mucho las motos.- le bromee.

-Sin problemas- me dijo. Pareció habérselo tomado en serio. Reí de nuevo.

Al fin llegamos al vertedero y Bella se mostraba extrañamente contenta bajo la lluvia en medio de la basura. Comencé escarbar entre las piezas buscando alguna que nos pudiera servir. Logré rescatar 5 piezas para la moto roja.

Luego fuimos al Checker Auto Parts, en Hoquiam. Fue un camino de 2 horas, considerando que ibamos a 50km/h por la camioneta de Bella. El viaje no se me hizo nada de largo.

-El otro día Quil invitó a salir a la novia de un chico de último año- le conté. Cuando el mastodonte se enteró, Quil lo enfrentó y casi lo echan del instituto por no tener disciplina. Así que el director los obligó a que pidieran disculpas, Embry y yo estallamos de la risa. – Estoy llevando yo toda la conversación- me quejé.- ¿Por qué no hablas ahora tú? ¿Qué tal va todo en Forks? Seguro que es más excitante que la Push.

-Qué va- suspiró. --. En realidad, no pasa nada. Tus amigos son mucho más interesantes que los míos. Me gustan. Quil es muy divertido.

Fruncí el ceño.

-A Quil también le gustas tú.- le señalé.

Bella se rió

-Pues es un poco joven para mí.- aclaró, en broma.

Acentué mi mueca.

-No es mucho más joven que tú. Solo un año y unos meses- le dije. – _Eso no es nada de diferenci_a- pensé.

-Seguro que sí. Pero considerando la diferencia de madurez entre chicos y chicas ¿no tendrías que contarlo en años similares a los de los perros?- bromeó. ¿Y eso qué me hace, unos doce años mayor?

No pude evitar reír y levanté la vista.

-Vale, pero si te vas a poner picajosa con eso, también tendremos que considerar el tamaño. Eres tan pequeña que vamos a tener que descontarte diez años del total.- le señalé.

-Uno sesenta y cuatro está totalmente dentro de la media- bufó. No es culpa mía que seas un fenómeno.

Seguimos bromeando así hasta que llegamos a Hoquiam

Compramos todos los artículos que nos faltaban y eso nos adelantaba bastante trabajo.

La estaba pasando tan bien con Bella, ni siquiera me fijé en la hora, aunque cuando llegamos a casa, Billy todavía no había llegado.

Dejamos todo en una lona de plástico al lado de la moto, me puse a trabajar, sin dejar de charlar y reír mientras acomodaba todas las piezas en la moto.

Quil y Embry no aparecieron en toda la tarde, pensé que se habían tomado en serio mi amenaza. La tarde pasó rápida, y luego en la noche escuchamos como Billy me llamaba.

Bella empezó a recoger las cosas, un poco insegura.

-Déjalo ahí- le dije-. Volveré a trabajar con eso más tarde, esta noche.

-No vayas a dejar de hacer los deberes o cualquier otra cosa que tengas pendiente- me comentó sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Bella?

Ambos alzamos la vista cuando escuchamos muy cerca la voz de Charlie, afuera, en los árboles.

-Corre- murmuró Bella. ¡Ya vamos!- le contestó a Charlie con un grito.

-Vámonos- sonreí disfrutando del momento. Apagué la luz del garaje y noté que Bella quedo un poco desorientada, le tome la mano y la guié por los árboles. Su mano estaba fría. Nos tropezamos varias veces antes de llegar a la casa riéndonos. Charlie estaba de pie en el porche trasero y Billy atrás de él en el umbral.

-Hola, papa- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y eso nos hizo romper a reír de nuevo.

Me dí cuenta de que Bella se había incomodado un poco, pero solo un poco al ver que Charlie miraba nuestras manos aún entrelazadas. Pero Charlie estaba radiante y muy feliz.

-Billy nos ha invitado a cenar- dijo Charlie, en tono distraído.

-Mi receta ultra secreta para los espaguetis con carne, transmitida de generación en generación – dijo papá en tono solemne.

-La verdad dudo que esa receta exista desde hace tanto- bufé.

Billy también había invitado a los Clearwater. Harry, Sue y sus dos hijos. Leah no soltó el teléfono en toda la tarde, eso me irritó un poco. Y Seth, de catorce, me miraba con cierta admiración, que nunca comprendí.

Comimos los espaguetis con los platos apoyados en las piernas, porque nuestra mesa era demasiado pequeña, conversé con Bella la mayor parte del tiempo, con Seth interrumpiendo cada cinco segundos, el chico no era irritante, de hecho era bastante simpático. Charlie observaba a Bella con ojos complacidos y felices, tratando de que ella no lo viera, pero de todos modos no le resultó. Las carcajadas sonaron varias veces en la noche, yo era el que más hablaba, y Bella naturalmente sonreía y hacia algunas preguntas, pero se veía totalmente feliz. La reunión se echó a perder con la lluvia y todos se fueron retirando, incluyendo a Bella.


	3. 3 ¿Como me podría hartar de Bella?

**_Subiendo un nuevo capitulo :) Espero que lo disfruten. Pronto voy a subir el próximo. _REVIEW&ADD PLEASE.**

_**Att- **__**Carolinnaa **_

**¿Cómo me podría hartar de Bella?**

La mañana siguiente pasó bastante lenta. Fui al instituto por la mañana y más tarde pasé la mayor parte del tiempo arreglando la moto de Bella, ya había logrado ponerle todas las piezas que le faltaban, la verdad ahora sí parecía una verdadera moto.

Bella iba a venir a casa, se había retrasado un poco y seguí trabajando en la moto hasta que sentí su camioneta.

-¡Hola, Bella! – le dije al encontrarme con ella.

Sonrió.

-Hola, Jacob- me contestó y luego saludó a Billy, que observaba desde la ventana.

-Vamos a ponernos a trabajar-le dije entusiasmado. Se rió.

- ¿Pero ¿de verdad no estás harto de mí ya?- me preguntó. Me daba risa que pensara en eso, era exactamente lo contrario.

-Qué va. Todavía no. – le bromee mientras caminábamos de camino al garaje.

-Por favor, hazme el favor de saber cuándo empiezo a ponerte de los nervios. No quiero ser una pesada- pidió.

-Vale- me reí con ganas. -. Aunque, bueno, yo de ti no me preocuparía mucho.- le comenté.

Entramos al garaje y Bella puso una cara de asombro al ver lo que había avanzado en la moto.

-Jake, eres sorprendente- jadeó y rompí a reír.

-Me obsesiono cuando tengo cualquier proyecto entre manos- me encogí de hombros-. Aunque lo habría alargado un poco más si tuviera algo de cerebro.- le dije.

No pareció comprender.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó. La respuesta parecía bastante obvia para mí, al menos. Me quedé callado durante unos segundos, mirando al suelo.

-Bella ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera dicho que no podía arreglar las motos?- inquirí.

-Te hubiera respondido que… tampoco era para tanto, que seguro seriamos capaces de encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo. Y si realmente nos hubiéramos sentido desesperados, incluso podríamos haber hecho alguna de las tareas del colegio.- respondió con rapidez y levanté el rostro para comprobar su expresión.

Comprendí que no solo venía por las motos, sino porque de verdad yole agradaba, o eso creo. Sonreí relajado y me senté al lado de la moto proponiéndome continuar con la moto.

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que seguirás viniendo cuando haya terminado?- dije al fin.

- ¿A eso es a lo que te referías? – Sacudió la cabeza-. Y yo que suponía que me estaba aprovechando de tus pocas reconocidas habilidades mecánicas. Estaré aquí cuanto tiempo como me dejes seguir viniendo.

Me sentí feliz y no pude evitar bromear al respecto.

-¿Esperando a encontrarte con Quil de nuevo?- dije.

-Me has pillado.- se rió entre dientes.

No pude evitar preguntarle. -¿De verdad que te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo?- dije maravillado.

-Mucho. Muchísimo. Y te lo demostraré. Mañana tengo trabajo, pero el miércoles haremos algo que no tenga que ver con la mecánica.-prometió

-¿Cómo que? Pregunté curioso.

-No tengo idea. Podemos ir a mi casa, así no tendrías la tentación de continuar con tu obsesión. Puedes traerte los deberes del instituto, ya que debes de estar retrasándote, igual que yo.- sugirió.

-Lo de hacer las tareas es una buena idea- hice una mueca, considerando que de verdad me estaba retrasando.

-Si- asentí-. Tenemos que empezar a comportarnos de una forma responsable, o Billy y Charlie no se lo van a tomar tan bien como hasta ahora- dijo como si estuviera hablando de una sola persona. Sonreí.

-¿Tareas una vez a la semana?- propuse.

-Mejor que sean dos- sugirió.

Suspiré. Alcancé con mi mano la bolsa de supermercado que estaba en el garaje y saqué las dos latas de refresco que había comprado pensando en que Bella iría a casa. Abrí una y se la pasé, luego abrí la segunda y la levanté en el aire.

-De aquí a la responsabilidad-brindé-. Dos veces por semana.

-Y a la imprudencia todos los días que queden- añadió con énfasis.

Le sonreí y acerque mi lata para chocarla con la suya.

Nos pusimos a charlar y se nos hizo un poco tarde. Bella se fue a su casa al anochecer. Cubrí las motos denuevo con la sábana y me fui a mi cuarto, estaba agotado. Un sentimiento extraño me unía con Bella, era como si nos necesitáramos mutuamente. Sonreí antes de dormirme profundamente, acordándome en lo que me había dicho esta tarde. "_Estaré aquí cuanto tiempo como me dejes seguir viniendo"-_ cerré los ojos.


	4. 4 Respondan de una maldita vez

**Aca subiendo nuevo capitulo, alfin ( despues de varios intentos ) ehm.. aca hay una parte que surgio completamente de mi cabeza- Es... cuando Jake nota que Embry está raro. ok. aca se los dejo. OPINEN PORFAVOR! CARO.**

**Respondan de una maldita vez.**

La mañana siguiente me desperté sin ánimos de ir al instituto, Embry había estado actuando extraño hace algunos días. Me levante a regañadientes, me dí una ducha y desayuné.

Me encontré con Quil al llegar al instituto antes de que sonara el timbre para entrar a clases.

-Hola, Jake. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Bella eh?- me saludó

-No creo que sean tus asuntos, Quil.- contesté.

-Wow, parece que de verdad te gusta mucho.- dijo. En el fondo, yo sabía que eso era cierto, pero no era algo que me gustara comentar con el.

-Bueno Quil, ya basta, cambiando de tema, ¿Y Embry?- inquirí. Aunque más o menos ya me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Sigue raro, está con Jared y Paul…- me contestó. Esos chicos eran irritantes, se la pasaban de un lado a otro con Sam Uley sin hacer nada en realidad, saltando acantilados y otras estupideces, además ahora Embry se juntaba con ellos y nos evitaba.

-Me tienen harto, vamos a hablar con él.- le dije a Quil. Asintió, un poco dudoso.

Nos acercamos al pequeño grupo de gente, Paul me miró algo molesto y lo ignoré.

-Hey, queremos hablar contigo, Embry – lo llamó Quil.

Embry se separó del grupo no muy feliz y camino unos cuantos pasos, luego se dio la vuelta y nos miró.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieren?- inquirió, con rostro indiferente.

-¿Podrías decirnos que mierda te pasa? Hace algunos meses _odiabas_ a Sam Uley y su banda.- pregunté furioso.

-Escuchen, se que es bastante extraño, pero tarde o temprano van a entenderlo.

-¡¿Entender que, Embry?! ¡¿Que es lo que se supone que vamos a entender?!- exclamé.

-No es algo de lo que yo les pueda hablar, lamento que ocurra de esta forma, chicos- Contestó. No quería seguir hablando con él, eran las mismas respuestas inconclusas siempre, ambos nos dimos vuelta y sonó el timbre para entrar a clases. El resto de la mañana pasó igual y me alivié al llegar al fin a casa.

Me tiré reventado en la cama y no supe más hasta el día siguiente.

Me levanté con la misma rutina aburrida de todos los días. Pero era mejor porque me iba a juntar con Bella por la tarde. Al parecer cuando desayuné Billy notó mi molestia por ir al instituto.

-Eh ¿Qué ocurre Jacob, problemas en el instituto?- inquirió. No quería hablar del tema pero pensé que tal vez eso me ayudaría a desatar mi rabia, aunque no sé si Billy era la persona adecuada para eso.

-Es solo… Embry, ha cambiado, ahora se junta con Sam Uley- contesté. Billy me miró como si entendiera perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando, pero yo no se lo había mencionado hasta el momento. ¿Sabes de que se trata?- pregunté, confuso.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte ahora, Jacob. Dentro de unos años, si tú… bueno te lo explicaré más adelante- contestó.

No iba a dejar que otra conversación sin sentido me arruinara el día. Procuré ignorar el problema con Embry y la mañana se me pasó rápida en el instituto.


End file.
